A Leap of Faith
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: What if Rory had taken Jess back we he’d come to Yale. I know its probably been done a thousand times, but hey i wanna put my twist on it, just read you might like it [Last Chapter up]
1. What if i let you in

**A Leap Of Faith **

**Summary:** What if Rory had taken Jess back we he'd come to Yale. I know its probably been done a thousand times, but hey.  
**Disclamer:** I don't really get the point of these because obviously if you owned anything to do with Gilmore Girls you would not be here on writing them you would be out there in Hollywood getting them ready for next season :) So i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1 - What if i let you in... 

Rory slowly opened her blue eyes, they fluttered resisting the harsh morning light. She suddenly became very aware of her naked state and the hand wrapped around her waist. Her mind flashed back to last night.

"Argh Jess why do you do this to me" Rory was torn, she wanted Jess but her logic told her it wouldn't work, he would just leave again.

"_Rory…I love you" he pleaded, his eyes so sad. Her heart begun to break at the sight of him like that. Jess watched her, he saw her was considering it, internally fighting with herself. Well he wasn't going to give her a chance to talk herself out of it, he moved closer to her, his eyes intently focused on her blue ones._

_Rory watched as he came closer, she knew he was going to kiss her, but her body wouldn't move, didn't want to move, didn't want to not feel his lips against hers._

_He tilted his head, as his lips sweetly captured hers, and in that moment she was gone. Everything around her melted and all she knew was Jess was here and he was kissing her and that's all she needed. _

She turned her head to look at the sleeping boy next to her, his dark hair wild, but his face showing compassion. She stroked his chest, her fingers entwining in his little chest hair. A warm happy feeling flowed over her as she watched his sleeping. Jess slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the girl looking down at him, even when he had imaged coming to see her, imagined she had actually said yes, he had never imagined it would feel this wonderful to be with her again.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he replied, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Jess" she said slowly

"Yeah"

She looked down before turning to face him again.

"You know I can't go to New York right?" she asked nervously.

Jess's mind faulted, he had forgotten all about that. He had asked her to come to New York with him, he had known she wouldn't go with him, but he'd wanted to try, wanted to see her again.

He slowly nodded his head, suddenly feeling sad again. They had had this perfect night and reality was flooding back to them.

"So what are we going to do" she asked, she was scared. Scared they was no solution and that he would leave and she would be left feeling alone all again.

He pulled her down towards him, her head rested on his chest.

"We'll figure it out" he said, kissing her softly on her head.

She so wanted to believe him.

* * *

"Is Luke looking at me differently" Lorelai asked her daughter as they sat in the diner that morning.

"Huh" Rory asked, her mind had been preoccupied thinking about Jess. He said he had to go and sort something out in New York and that he'd be back soon, but their relationship still hung in the balance, and this not knowing what was going on was killing her.

"Rory, is Luke looking at me differently?" Her mother asked desperately

"Differently then when?" she asked confused

"Differently than before" her mother said, as though it was plain as day.

'Before when?" Rory asked, still confused.

"Rory!"

"How on earth can you be frustrated with me right now!"

"Fine. Come here." Lorelai pulled Rory off her chair and out the door of the diner.

Luke watched as the Lorelai pulled Rory out the diner, what was going on with them he had no idea, thought he usually had no idea what they were on about. He was pulled out his thoughts as the diner phone rang. He turned and picked up the phone to answer it.

"Lukes" he said automatically, resting the phone on his shoulder.

"Hey Luke it's Jess" Jess said slowly, from a payphone in New York. Luke stood up straight at the sound of his nephew , holding the phone tight.

"Jess? Are you alright? Is everything ok?" Luke asked panicked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering…" Jess paused for a minute, if he wanted to be with Rory, he would just have to swallow his pride and ask Luke,

"I was wondering if I could stay with you…just for a little bit" This was the last thing Luke had expected to hear, he thought maybe Jess had needed money, not that Jess would have asked, but he had not expected that.

"Um yeah sure" Luke replied, still slightly confused.

"Thanks, I should be there later today" Jess said relieved  
"Ok, I'm going to be out tonight, the opening of Lorelai's Inn, but you know where the key is"

"Oh yeah ok, Cya…and Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Welcome, bye"

Both diner men hung up the phone, both sighing, both for different reasons. Jess at the thought of going back to Stars Hollow and grateful that Luke was letting him stay, and Luke at the thought of Jess coming back and wondering why he was coming back at all.

He picked up the coffee mug and walked back around the counter as Rory and Lorelai re-entered the diner. Lorelai looked frazzled and Rory looked confused.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked Lorelai

"Yeah everything's fine.." Lorelai said before tripping and falling onto their table spilling the contents onto the floor. Luke looked at her sceptically.

"I'll get a mop" he said, walking back behind the counter.

"Well that was a little weird" said Rory, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Rory walked into the Inn, leaving her mother to welcome the Dragonfly Inns first guests, and friends. Tom had really stuck to the 'Just In Time' method of working, the doors for the rooms arriving minutes before the guests. Rory stoped when she saw Dean at the end of the corridor, their eyes caught for a moment before Dean turned back to his work, obviously avoiding Rory. Everyone, and most especially Rory knew that Dean hated Jess and vis-versa, she didn't feel like dealing with Deans crap about Jess, so she turned and headed the front desk. She had to focus on the opening of the Inn, forget Jess.

But she couldn't. As well as thinking about how their relationship was going to work, she was thinking about how in the world she was going to tell her mother. First of all tell her mother that she was back with Jess, Jess the guy who had left her twice. Secondly, the fact that she had lost her virginity, she had slept with Jess. She was glad it was Jess it had happened with, but she had promised her mum that she would talk to her about it first, and she didn't. Well she wasn't exactly about to stop kissing Jess and pick up her phone and call her mum.

Rory snapped out her thoughts as her mother lead the first guests into the entranceway.

* * *

Stars Hollow, here he was again, no one had forced him, he was here because….well because of her. He felt very out of place driving through the small town, the familiar sights, the gazebo, the bookstore…Gypsies garage. That places reminding him of his first kiss with Rory. He slowed down as he neared the diner, pulling up outside the familiar building, the place he had for a time called home.

He walked up the stairs to the apartment, or really his grandfather's old office. He slid the key in the lock and turned the handle, the door opening easily, he slipped inside. The room hadn't changed one bit, it had the same feel, the same smell, and he suddenly felt like he had been transported back a few years. He sighed and dropped his bag onto his bed.

* * *

It was dark as Rory walked back towards her house, in all the rush her mother had forgotten to have CD's on hand encase the guest wanted to listen to some music. At least it wasn't cold, she thought to herself, as the warm summer air surrounded her.

'Ring Ring' she stoped and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, looking at the caller id she frowned, the name 'Lukes' flashed on her screen, but she had seen Luke 10 minutes ago at the Inn, confused she flipped her phone open.

"Hello" she asked cautiously

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice say

"Jess?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Why are you calling from Luke's?" she asked confused, starting to walk towards her house again

"Cuz I stole his phone" Jess answered sarcastically. Rory rolled her eyes, she should have expected such a response from Jess.

"I'm calling from Luke's phone, because …I'm at Lukes" Rory stoped walking

"You are at Luke's? Your in Stars Hollow?" she asked, not believing him.

"Unless you know any other Lukes. Where are you?" he asked, desperately wanting to see her.

"I'm on my way home, I have to get some CD's for my mum…" she thought for a minute.

"Jess…do you want to come over? I mean just …for a bit" she asked, slowly starting to walk again.

"I'll be there soon" he replied and Rory heard the phone go silent. She continued to walk home, glad to be seeing Jess again, but wondering what he was doing back in Stars Hollow so soon.

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she entered the Gilmore house later that evening.

"Oh, my god, your missing everything" Lorelai said exasperatedly. At no reply from her daughter Lorelai walked towards Rory's room. She stoped dead when she saw a half dressed Jess standing next to Rory who was frantically trying to pull her cardigan on.

"Um" Lorelai was lost for words, which was kind of a big thing for her.

Jess and Rory both froze as they heard Lorelai presence; they turned and saw her standing stunned outside the door of Rory's room. Rory looked down at her feet, feeling very ashamed. Jess grabbed his top pulling it on before grabbing his shoes and jacket and headed towards the door. He nodded politely at Lorelai before quickly exiting the Gilmore house. The door slammed behind Jess and Lorelai walked a little further towards her daughter.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, looking at her intently. Rory reluctantly raised her head, her eyes meeting her mothers blue ones.

"What was Jess doing here?" she asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"He…" Rory faulted she didn't know what to say, how to explain the situation. So she said the only thing she knew for sure.

"He loves me, and I love him" she said simply. Lorelai had not expected that answer.

Rory sighed and sunk onto the end of her bed.

"He came to my dorm last night and he told me he loved me and that he wanted me to go to New York with him and of corse I said I can't go, I mean I've got school and everything, and then he kissed me and….and we…" Rory nodded suggestively, her eyes focused on the bottom on her dresser. Lorelai's eyes widen slightly as this, but she stood still not saying anything.

"And then he called me when I was on my way here, and he said he was back in Stars Hollow" she raised her eyes to look at her mother, scared at the expression she would find.

"He said he's staying in Stars Hollow, for good this time" she said, as she watched as her mother tried to absorb all the information.

"And I know I said I was going to talk to you before I …and yeah but it happened so fast and he was…you know nice…" she said looking down at the ground.

Lorelai spoke for the first time since discovering the couple.

"Were you safe?" Lorelai asked, her emotion unrecognisable

Rory faulted at this, remembering back to the other night

"Yes" she said calmly, lying straight through her teeth. Things with her and Jess had happened so quickly, and well so un expectantly that they hadn't used protection. Lorelai turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Mum?" Rory asked tentatively, following her out of her room.

"Um I've got to get back to the Inn, need…need band aids" she said, walking back towards the living room. Rory stood still as her mother fetched the band-aids and exited the house without another word.

* * *

Please tell me if you like and if you want more. :) 


	2. I thought I knew the answers

**An:** Thank-you everyone so much for your reviews i love hearing what bits you like etc, so heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review it :)

**Fact:** The name of story came from the song ' A Leap of Faith' by Michelle Branch, i love that song and pretty much all other songs by Michelle Branch, so yeah theres a little useless fact there for ya.

Chapter 2 – I thought I knew the answers

Lorelai headed back to the Inn, the events she had just witnessed flashing through her mind. Her daughter, her Rory, her little girl had…had sex…lost her virginity and with who…the bad boy. Lorelai's walk became faster and purposeful at the thought of that thug, that thug who had the nerve to come back and even try and get with Rory again after he'd left her. She made her way up the path of the Dragonfly Inn, and at the sight of the front steps the thoughts of the events previous to discovering the couple floated back.

"Would you just stand still" Luke said almost demandingly as he reached forward and pulled her into his kiss. Stunned and slightly shocked she kissed him back. He pulled back, watching her intently, she couldn't just stand there, she wanted more.

"_Would you just stand still?" She said copying his earlier line, an almost cheeky look in her eyes, as she leaned forward and kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate and fabulous than the first. They pulled back staring into each other's eyes, they were about to head back for another kiss when they were interrupted as Kirk ran screaming naked down the stars of the Inn, instantly ruining the romantic mood._

Lorelai shuddered at the memory of naked Kirk, Ew.

She was forced to forget about the Rory and Jess situation and even her wonderful kiss with Luke when she discovering Luke sitting on the couch in the front room of the Inn next to a naked and moaning Kirk, with only a blanket covering his private areas.

"Oh no" she moaned at the sight of him.

"Hey" Luke said hoping up off the couch.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Kirk cautiously.

"He landed butt first in Taylor's rose bushes" He said, cringing slightly at the thought. Lorelai rolled her eyes, this was one long and strange night.

* * *

After being discovered by the elder Gilmore, Jess had walked back slowly towards the diner, stoping by the bridge for a while, admiring the way the moon shone over the water. A little while ago he wouldn't have had the patience to be interested in anything like that but now… maybe it was because he was older but he was starting to appreciate what was important in life. Sure being this bad boy was 'awful fun' but as many of the books he had read taught him it all wore out fast enough. Maybe he owed some of this maturity to Rory, or at least her reading suggestions, she opening him up to so much more in life. She believed in him. Jess made his way back to the diner, he was slightly dazed by Lorelai walking in on him and Rory but he was so happy they were together again.

Jess woke up the next morning as the door of the apartment slammed shut, he slowly opened his eyes, desperately wanting to shut them again as the light of the room hit him. He looked up and saw Luke standing over him.

"God" Jess exclaimed pulling himself to sit up, as he rubbed his sleep out of his eyes.

"Kitchen" Luke demanded gruffly. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods, last night he had been so happy that things were finally happening with him and Lorelai but since the whole Kirk incident and when she had got back from going to her house she had seemed distant and un interested in him. He didn't know if it was because of something he'd done or something else that had happening and he was angry because he wanted this thing with her to work so much. So he took to taking it out on Jess, deciding instead to interrogate him on why he was really back here in Stars Hollow.

Luke walked back to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle, he leaned against the counter as he waited for Jess to join him

Jess sleepily pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen collapsing onto a chair his head resting in his hands.

"Why are you here Jess?" Luke asked, studying his nephew carefully.

Jess sighed, he could do the whole smart alic thing or…he could just tell Luke. Maybe a combo would work.

He raised his head to look at his uncle.

"Rory and I are ...back together" he said, almost cringing as he waited to be blasted by Luke.

"You and Rory?" he asked, trying to clarify.

Jess rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. Luke stood for a minute thinking. Maybe this was a good thing, Rory was a good kid, though he kind of wanted her to stay that way and there was no assuring she would with Jess as her boyfriend, but they were 19.

"You better not screw this up" he said simply before walking across the apartment and heading downstairs, leaving a slightly dazed Jess sitting at the kitchen table.

* * *

Rory was up and dressed early this morning, she had been trying to figure out a plan, what to say to her mother. She hated fighting with mum so she had to convince her that Jess was the right guy, the guy she wanted to be with. She walked towards the Inn, her arguments defending Jess floating around in her head, her mum was still at the Inn, they did still have guests there after all. Rory spotted her mother immediately when she entered the Inn, she looked busy and distracted. She crossed the room to where her mother was standing behind the reception sorting through some papers.

"Hey" she said cautiously. Lorelai didn't look up instead simple continued to sort her papers.

"Hey" Lorelai replied duly.

"Um Mum can I talk to you for a second?" Rory asked, her hands in her pockets.

"I'm working now" Lorelai replied in the same tone as before.

"Mum!" Rory whispered desperately. Lorelai raised her eyes to look at her daughter, who was pleading with her to listening. She sighed.

"Ok 5 minutes" she said, and she walked into her office with Rory following behind.

Rory shut the door behind her and turned to face her mother, she took a deep breath and started.

"Ok I know you don't like Jess and that in the past he has done some things but he's changed, he's ready now to be here with me, and he loves and …"

Lorelai hated hearing it, hearing her daughter go on about how great that guy was, he might be Luke's nephew but he wasn't good enough for her, he wouldn't be here for her, no matter how much Rory wanted to believe it, she couldn't change him.

Rory continued on her Jess rant, as Lorelai stood silently, shaking her head.

"No babe" she said sadly stoping Rory mid rant. Rory looked at her questioningly.

"I've known guys like Jess they say they've changed and that it will be different and for a while it is and then bam it's the same thing over again" she looked at her daughter, she felt sad for her.

"No, it's not like that, Jess is different" Rory exclaimed.

"You don't know him, you never tried to know him, you just think he's a bad guy whose going to get me into trouble, but its not true!" she was so frustrated, why couldn't her mum just get that they loved each other and that was enough.

Lorelai replied in a calmer tone this time. "Then why did you tell me you used protection when you didn't"

Rory faulted, what, how could she know. Lorelai saw the questioning look in her daughter's eyes.

"Rory I love you but you suck at lying"

Rory stood for a minute thinking.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Lorelai said watching her daughter full of sympathy for her, but at that moment Rory felt no sympathy for her mother. She was angry and her face showed it. Lorelai noted the anger and turned to leave, she reached the door and stoped, this time her tone stricter "Grandma wants to have lunch"

* * *

Rory walked towards the bridge, thinking about everything. She didn't know why but her mind was going seemingly crazy, questioning everything she thought she knew.

She was confused and angry by everything her mum had said, she knew that it was a shock for her mum to find out about her and Jess like that but she loved Jess and she didn't want to let that go. But she loved her mum too, she would get over it right? She knew nothing about Jess, what right did she have to judge him like that.

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as a tall dark hair guy, once upon a time refereed to as bagboy appeared in front of her.

"Are you back with him?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked confused at his question.

"Jess. Are you back with him?" he said almost angrily.

"Well…" Rory was about to tell him that she was back with Jess, but she didn't have tell him, he was none of his business.

"Why do you care?" she asked, her assertive side appearing. Dean faulted at this, technically he wasn't suppose to care, he was married.

"He's a jerk Rory" he exclaimed. Rory shook her head in disgust.

"Go back to your wife Dean" Rory replied, a feeling of disgust rising inside her.

"Yeah cya later Bag Boy, or should I call you Bob the Builder now" replied Jess from behind Rory, she turned at the sound of his voice. Dean and Jess stood but giving each other equal looks of loathing. Rory stared angrily at Dean before pulling Jess away, she didn't really want her boyfriend to get a blood nose. They walked a little way and Jess calmed down, putting his arm around Rory's waist. She pulled away, her mind was so full of thoughts. Thoughts about them, their relationship, her relationship with her mum.

Jess tried to pull her in again, but she resisted.

"Rory?" he asked confused.

"Not right now" she said defensively.

He stoped and turned to face her.

"Rory what's going on?" he asked concern rising in his voice.

"I don't know its, its like everyone is against us together, and I don't like that" she was distressed.

"So what Rory, and whose everyone anyway!" he exclaimed, why did she care what they thought. He was also angry because it sounded like she wanted out of the relationship.

"My mum, Dean…"

"Dean! Dean you care what that idiot thinks!" he almost shouted

"No, but I care what my mum thinks!" she matched his tone.

"Rory all that matters if that I love you and you love me" he said, his eyes so full of pleading. He didn't want to loose her.

"I don't know, I just…need some time" she said slowly before turning and walking away.

* * *

Luke had just got off the phone with Lorelai and was very happy seeing as they both confirmed their want for the relationship, he now had a smile plastered on his face which was quiet an un Luke like thing to occur, but Lorelai could do that to him.

He hung up the phone and grabbed two plates of food. He walked around the counter and put the plates down at a table by the window as simultaneously Jess came down the stairs and the diner phone begun to ring again.

"Jess can you get that" Luke called across the diner. Jess nodded and walked behind the counter and picked up the phone.

"Luke's" he answered in his normal emotionless voice.

"Jess?" Jess stood still at the sound of the voice.

"Jess honey what are you doing there?"

"Mum?" he asked

"Yeah, oh listening its horrible TJ and I we got in an accident a few broken bones nothing serious but we cant run our stall at the renaissance fair…" Jess listening to his mother drone on. He knew she was going to ask for him to come and help.

"…and then we could loose our spot. Jess honey do you think you could come and help it would only be for a couple of weeks till were back on our feet?" he heard the pleading tone in his mothers voice, and surprising to even him he was considering it. He had moved back to Stars Hollow to be with Rory but now she was all over the place, and he didn't really want to be here without her, maybe he should go to Maine and give her some time to cool off.

"Sure"

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Anywhere but here

**An:** Thank-you everyone for your reviews, they make me happy. Now I know there isn't much Rory and Jess loving going on at the moment in this story but with great love can come great sacrifice so yeah. Anyway I'm glad to hear people like it and reading it, if you have any suggestions etc please let me know. :)

**ProFfeSseR-** Sorry I haven't spoken to you for ages, I hope you have a good time on your trip and I will talk to you later. Thanks for the review.

**Disclamer:** I have borrowed some lines from the shows of which I own nothing, I'm just boring them.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Anywhere but here

Lorelai, Rory and Emily all sat around the table on the lawn, being civil enough to one and other. Rory and Lorelai were still mad at each other from their previous argument, and Emily seemed to have slightly gotten over the fact that Lorelai tried to set her up with well her husband.

"Lovely weather isn't?" Emily admired trying to muster up some conversation.

"Yes it is" Lorelai replied.

"Yes Lovely" Rory replied duly.

"Well, I don't see any reason to put this off any longer. Girls, I have something to say that may shock you, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that now. Lorelai, Rory, Richard and I have separated" She announced

"Duh" Lorelai commented unphased by the revelation.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"We already knew mum"

"Rory didn't" defended Emily.

"Well I mean I didn't know know" said Rory cautiously.

"Why would you tell her?" exclaimed Emily turning on Lorelai.

"She's smart, she goes to Yale, she figured it out for herself' Lorelai exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Rory, if you need to talk about this to try to understand why this is happening, then by all means, do not ask your mother" Said Emily exasperatedly

"I'm sorry about the split up, Grandma" said Rory sincerely.

"Well, what's done is done. I'm moving on. And to celebrate the next stage of my life, I'm going to Europe by myself for the very first time since I was in college. I'm leaving tonight"

"Tonight? That's fast" said Rory disbelievingly.

"Well, I wanted to leave quickly, so I called my travel agent and insisted that he put me on tonight's plane to Paris no matter what. He finally managed to bump someone from a church group, and I've got my seat, and I'm leaving at 10:00. And, Rory, my offer to you still stands" she said looking at Rory hopefully.

"What offer?" Rory asked confused.

"My offer to escort you around Europe this summer"

"Oh. No Thanks Grandma, thank-you so much for the offer though" Rory smiled polity at her Grandmother, she caught the eye of her mother and quickly turned away.

"Actually I'm not feeling very well would you please excuse me?" Rory asked hurriedly getting up.

"Of corse dear, you need to go and rest" said her Grandmother. Rory nodded avoiding her mothers gaze.

"Thanks for lunch" she said quickly, kissing her grandmother on the cheek goodbye.

Rory walked home in a haze, she really missed Jess, and she wasn't really sure why she had freaked out so much before. I love Jess, this thought made her smile. She stoped in her tracks and headed away from her house, instead in the direction on the diner.

Unbeknown to each other as Rory was heading away from the Gilmore house a certain dark haired boy was approaching it.

He slowly climbed up the steps, his bag slung over his shoulder.

'Knock knock' he waited but there was no answer. Maybe it was easier this way. Jess pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and slid it half under the door, the letters RO visible from the outside. He sighed before turning and walking away, away from the home of the girl he loved.

Rory hurriedly walked to the diner she was determined to see Jess, to say sorry and that she loves him. She almost flung open the diner door, causing Luke to look up abruptly.

"Luke, where is he?" she asked urgently.

"Who? Jess?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes" Rory said

"He left for Maine about 5 minutes ago" Luke replied.

Rory stoped. "Maine?" she echoed.

"Yeah he went to help his mum and TJ" Luke replied, though Rory hardly heard a word he said, he'd left her again and that's all she heard.

"Rory are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied distantly and with that she turned around and walked back out of the diner.

Now some might say it was a freak of nature others might say it was fate, but today happened to be a windy day in Stars Hollow, so the letter that was earlier slid under the front door of the Gilmore house, addressed to Rory never reached her, the wind picked up that letter repositioning it among the shrubbery in their front lawn.

Rory stormed away from the diner, on a new mission now. How could he do that? How could he leave again? She reached the Inn in record time, she rounded the corner and saw her Grandmother about to get into her car.

"Grandma!" Rory called as she ran towards her and her mother who was standing next to the car. Both women turned at the sound of Rory's voice.

"Grandma!" Rory yelled again as she reached the two women.

"Rory what is it dear?" her Grandmother asked panicked. Rory was still trying to regain her breath, Gilmore's did not usually run.

"I was 'breath' wondering 'breath' if your offer for Europe 'breath' still stands?" she finished, breathing heavily.

"Why yes of corse it does. Rory are you coming?" Emily asked excitedly.

Lorelai was glaring at Rory in disbelief. Rory nodded her head, ignoring her mother.

"Yes I am"

"Oh that is just wonderful! I'll call Ralphie right away and tell him to bump another Baptist. We'll have a wonderful time, you and I. It'll be just like "Gigi." Lorelai, I'm gonna use your phone"

"What was that?" Lorelai asked Rory once Emily had left.

"I'm going to Europe with Grandma" replied Rory her voice small and her eyes glued to the ground. Lorelai studied her daughter for a minute.

"I can't believe this!" she almost yelled.

"What?" Rory looked up at her mother.

"He did it again, he left you again didn't he" she exclaimed, her arms flaying around

Rory's eyes fell to the ground again, giving Lorelai all the answer she needed.

"I cannot believe that idiot…" Lorelai started to rant but was cut off by Rory who finally looked up.

"He's not...an idiot" she looked at her mother, she couldn't talk to her about Jess without her going off the handle, she would give him a chance, not that he deserved one at the moment.

"I can't talk to you at the moment, tell Grandma I've gone home to pack" and not for the first time that day she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner later that night she had just come from wishing Rory and her mother off at the airport and she desperately needed coffee. She spotted her coffee king and walked up to the counter.

"Hi" she said, tilting her head to one side, her smile un controllable at the sight of Luke now, she had this giddy happy feeling in her stomach when she saw him, or was that just the coffee cravings…no this was deeper.

"Hey" he said, his insides feeling a similar thing to hers, minus the coffee reference.

"Coffee?" she asked hopefully. Luke grunted, then smiled and turned around to fetch the coffee cup.

The sad feelings Lorelai had been feeling all the way back from the airport was starting to resurface as Luke grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

Luke noticed her face turn sad.

"Is everything all right?" he asked concerned. Lorelai smiled a little at his concern.

"I've just come from the airport, Rory's gone to Europe for the summer with my mother" she emphasises the last two words.

"Oh"

"Yeah, we had a fight and now she's gone for the summer" she sighed and sipped her coffee.

"Who you and your mother?" Luke asked whipping the counter.

"No me and Rory"

"Wow you guys never fight" said Luke

"Yeah I know and I hate it" Lorelai said sadly. So she sat in the diner sipping her coffee, thinking of a line from Pride and Prejudice, which was a strange thing for her to think of but Rory had made her watch the BBC miniseries version and now all she could think of was this line.

"I can't bare to think that he is out in the world and thinking ill of me" i_ know what you mean Elisabeth_

* * *

Pretty please review :) 


	4. All i wanted

**An-** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story is means a lot to me, so thank-you to…. 

Jill, Summer, Stephanie, Kylie1403, bored247, KarahBella, nn, Smile, ETB4670, ProFfeSseR, music4mysoul, Mony19, Live4Jess13, Literata, Jessobsessed09, Veronica, AnneTrinityRGJM, oth2007, A, moi, IluvDanBen33,

The ones with the stars get a double thank-you cuz they reviewed more than once. :)

Thanks everyone, so here it is, the last chapter, it is the longest chapter I've written and I'm hoping its up to scratch, so please review and let me know your thoughts.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4 – All I wanted

2 ½ months later

Rory sat on her balcony, their room over looked a little French square, and everywhere she saw people walking to their destination, as she sat unsure of hers. She had spent the last almost 3 months thinking and it was driving her crazy. Thoughts of Jess, school, her mum, the town, Stars Hollow and everything else.

She knew she loved Jess that much was true. But in the back of her mind the fact that he had just up and left again floated taunting her. She knew had gone to help his Mum and TJ but he could have told her, that was the thing with Jess. He never told her things, where he was going, what he was feeling and he had promised this time it would be different.

Rory looked down out of the room, she saw two kids running playing tiggi. She sighed, this trip was suppose to be a wonderful experience, a chance to do Europe the 'proper way' as her Grandmother said. But Rory was so caught up in her confusion about Jess that she had hardly stepped outside her hotel room, only leaving when she was forced by her Grandma pulling her off to see some museum or another. Usually Rory would have loved going and seeing all the historical sights but her mind was always on him, and left no room for the trails of the past.

She looked down at the kids again and then sat up, if they can have fun so can I she thought, why should I sit around here moping about a stupid boy, she had certainly not been bought up to be that girl.

Her Grandmother and her had planed to go Notre Dame today but Emily was taking forever to get ready. Rory got off her seat over looking the world and decided to take a step into it. She crossed to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Grandma! I'm going for a walk ill meet you at Notre Dame in an hour" she called through the wooden door. A few seconds later her Grandmother appeared at the door dressed only in a dressing gown.

"I want to go for a walk, can I meet you there in a an hour?" she repeated.

"Of corse, that's fine" replied her Grandmother, glad Rory was voluntarily leaving the hotel room.

Rory picked up her handbag and walked out of her room, Paris, the city not the roommate, awaited her this morning and she wasn't going to miss out on this beautiful day.

Across the sea at a renaissance fair along way away stood a very bored Jess. His mother said they would only need his help for a couple of weeks, but a couple of weeks had turned into a couple of months and now the summer was almost over. He'd tried calling Rory numerous times, her mother had picked up and the first 3 times he'd call she'd simply hung up when she heard it was him. But he eventually got her to listen and he found out Rory had gone to Europe. He wasn't sure what to think about that, I mean he was the one who always got slammed for just leaving and she had just left and gone to Europe. He knew that it was ruff him having to go away just when they had gotten back together but this time he had told her he was going, _I thought that was what she wanted, for me to tell her thing._ He thought, god girls were confusing,

"Jess" he heard his 'step dad' TJ call, he reluctantly turned around to face him.

"Whadya want?" he snapped. TJ held up his glass at Jess. He was milking this for all it was worth, his mum was at least up and trying to help run the booth, but TJ just sat on his ass all day doing nothing. Jess sighed and grabbed the glass off him.

"Luke!" TJ called past Jess. Jess turned to see his uncle standing on the other side of wooden booth.

"Hey" Jess called out, glad to see a familiar and sain face, Jess walked quickly away from TJ as Luke manoeuvred his way through the shrubbery and appeared on this side of the booth. Both men stood awkwardly not sure how to greet each other, luckily the silence was broken as Liz appeared.

"Luke!" she cried wrapping her un injured arm around Luke's neck, he hugged his sister back.

"Hey bro what are you doing here?" she asked smiling happily at him.

At that moment, Jess was surprised to see none other than Lorelai Gilmore appear on the other side of the fair booth. His mother spotted her too.

"Lorelai!" Liz shouted

"Hey" Lorelai said making her way around the booth before being enveloped in a hug by Liz. Jess rolled his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm before his eyes met Lorelai's. She might have been his girlfriends' mum but they had never gotten along that well, maybe that's why they hadn't gotten along that well. She smiled polity at him before turning her attention back to his mum and TJ.

* * *

Rory walked the small streets of Paris, taking in everything around her as the warm summer air floated by. She came to an end and turned left, she walked a little further and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the view at the end of this tiny street. In front of her stretched out was the river Seine. She walked forward to its edge, crossing the boardwalk, she reached a wall in place to stop people from falling in. She looked out over the edge at the murky water beneath and then up at the sky. She closed her eyes as the light bounced off the water illuminating her face, feeling happy to be out and free and thinking of something other than Jess. After a few minutes of this she opened her eyes again and looked around her. There was no one else on this part of the boardwalk except for a man of about her age sitting a little further down on the wall. Rory could see a he had a sketch book and what looked like an art box on the ground next to him. She thought he was probably a street drawer, they sit on the streets and for a few dollars they will draw you. Rory walked closer to the man, he wore a grey beanie and was staring out across the river sketch book and pencil in hand. 

In the spirit of living today she decided to ask the guy to draw her, she walked a little closer and cleared her throat prepared to bring the little French she knew to action. The man heard her and turned away from the river pulling his beanie off his head. Rory almost fell over as he turned and she saw his face, and as he pulled off his beanie and his golden hair appeared.

"Tristan!" Rory said disbelievingly. Tristan lay his book down, his face with a similar look of disbelief.

"Rory?" he asked almost not believing it.

* * *

Later that day Jess was packing up the booth, putting all the jewellery into boxes, when a certain Gilmore girl approached him. 

"They're pretty" she commented, meaning the jewellery not Jess. Jess just nodded he didn't really know or care that much about jewellery.

"Your mums really talented" said Lorelai, Jess ignoring her attempt at small talk.

She'd had enough.

"Look you and me have never got along but I think you should know this because if you did you wouldn't be standing here putting jewellery into boxes" Jess looked up, what was she on about?

"You wanna know why she left, why she went to Europe? Because you left her again with any warning you just up and left. And I don't blame…" Jess cut in.

"What do you mean just up and left? I came to your house and left her a note explaining that I had to come here and help my mum and TJ!" Lorelai faulted at this.

"You did? Well I don't know but from Rory's reaction I'm pretty sure she didn't get any note" she said watching him carefully.

"Damn it!" he yelled slamming the box onto the counter top. Lorelai jumped a little at this.

"She's going to hate me" he said quietly. Lorelai sighed.

"You can fix this you know, she'll be home in a couple of weeks and you can explain…" Jess didn't seem to have much patience today and yet again he cut in.

"No it I'll be too late, she'll probably meet someone in Europe and she'll have gotten over me, it will be too late" he said, his brow cringed in thought.

'Well what are you going to go?" she asked confused.

"I have to find her"

* * *

Rory and Tristan sat on the wall next to the Seine, they were actually getting along really well unlike how they had done in their high school days. 

"So Yale, wow" said Tristan impressed.

"Yeah that's kind of what I was like when I first got there" she said smiling at him.

"So wow Princeton, I think that's great" she said, he chuckled at this.

"Yeah my parents weren't too thrilled they wanted me to go to well Yale actually" they both laughed at this.

"So what are you doing in Paris?" she said, intrigued by this new and nice Tristan Dugrey.

"Well I was on summer break and my parents wanted me to go to England and visit all the family with them, so reluctantly I went, but after a few days I got bored so me and my cousin Damien took the train over here and I've been hanging out here for about 2 months now." He replied happily

"Wow. And the drawing, I would never have taken you Tristan for the artistic type" she said laughing a little. Tristan simply stuck out his tongue at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me…Mary" he said, knowing he was crossing into dangerous territory there, using her former and hated nick name.

Her face turned to mock hurt as she hit him playfully on the arm. He chuckled at this.

"So what are you doing in Paris?" he asked seriously this time. Rory sighed, she could tell him the answer she had come to use whenever asked why she was all the way from home, or she could tell him the truth.

"Um well my Grandmother asked if I wanted to come and I said yes" she said her eyes fixed on the ground. Tristan looked at her sceptically, watching as she avoided him. Being the former playa he was he knew that look.

"Who is he?" he asked watching her.

"Whose who?" she asked looking up at him,

"The guy" he replied. Rory studied Tristan face, he could tell, she didn't know how but somehow Tristan could see right through her. She sighed.

"Is it bag boy?" he asked cheekily. Rory smiled at the nickname Tristan had created for her ex boyfriend.

"No. His name is Jess" she said honestly. Tristan nodded and waited silently for her to say more.

"Jess and I used to go out in high school, senior year. Everything was going really good and then right before my graduation he left and went to California to see his dad, all without telling me any of this by the way. Anyway he came back eventually but we never got back together, and then at the start of the summer holidays he came to see me. He told me loved me and we…" Rory waved her arms suggestively, causing Tristan to scoff.

"Mary wasn't so innocent after all" he said cheekily, she brushed off his comment and continued.

"So yeah we were together and he moved back to Stars Hollow and one night my mum caught us together and I hadn't told her about us, so I ended up fighting with my mum and I never fight with my mum. So I freaked and then I fought with Jess. And he had to go to Maine to help his mum and he just left again, without saying goodbye, without saying anything" she said sadly.

Tristan watched as she told her sad story. How could a guy leave a girl as amazing as Rory? And not once, but twice! _Idiot. _He thought to himself.

* * *

He was a sap he knew it, he was like one of those guys in those stupid chick flicks, romantic comedies, he was about to fly half way across the world for a girl, well not just any girl, Rory. He turned to face the party that had accompanied him. Luke, Lorelai, his mum and TJ, who surprise surprise started to feeling a lot better when Luke and Jess had ganged up and threatened that if he didn't get much better very soon there would be consequences. 

"So you got everything?" Luke asked

"Yep" said Jess.

"And thanks Luke" Jess smiled genuinely at Luke who had lent him the money to get to Europe. Luke smiled a proud smile at what Jess was about to do, and nodded in recognition before pulling his nephew into a hug. Liz smiled happily as Jess turned to face her next.

"Aw my little boys all grown up" Jess rolled his eyes as his mother enveloped him in a hug. Jess eventually was let go, and her felt her place something cold and metal into his hand. He looked down at his hand to see a small silver necklace. He looked up at his mother who gave him a smile, he gave her one last hug and turned to TJ.

"Cya man" he said

"Cya Jess, go get her" TJ said too enthusiastically. Jess tried to ignore this and instead turned to Lorelai. She leaned in and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"Take good care of her ok?" she said before pulling back,

"And tell her I love her" Jess gave her a small yet sincere smile, which gave Lorelai reason enough to believe him. He loved Rory and she could see that now, she was just glad that Rory was going to be coming home.

Jess turned to face the group that had gathered to say goodbye.

"So Cya" he said, his turned leaving 4 proud adults behind. With the hope of Rory and Europe ahead.

* * *

"So hows your girl situation going Dugrey?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject from Jess, the subject she had been trying to avoid the whole trip. From that tale she had just told Tristan, it kind of sounded like Jess was just some guy who'd show up for a bit and then just leave, if she was listening to the story she would think 'why is that girl still with him'. As she asked herself that question, a million answers ran through her mind, listing all his great quality, but she gave the answer she felt resonated the strongest…she loved him. 

"Oh you know me" he said smiling weekly, in actual fact he had never really found 'that girl', for him it seemed to be a continually string of girls, he was just with well for …sex, but as he was getting older he was realising he wanted more than just that.

"Rory can I ask you something?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Yeah, you can ask I might not answer" she replied, watching him.

"This guy, he keeps leaving you and yet you still wanna be with him, why?" he asked honestly. Rory looked down at the ground, his question linking back to her previous thought. She looked up him, giving him the only answer she knew to be true"

"Because I love him" she said simply, her eyes showing Tristan how serious she was. He wanted that, that sort of love, not so he could just leave and come back and the girl would still want him. But so he could have that kind of love that could withstand anything, a love so strong. Rory watched as he thought, and she suddenly realised that they had probably been sitting on that wall for quiet a while now.

"Oh shoot what time is it?" Rory asked hurriedly.

"12" he said,

"Oh god I've got to meet my Grandmother, but I want to see you again" she said sincerely.

"Diner, meet me at La Costa el at 8" he suggested

Rory smiled at this.

'Ok, Cya then" she said before rushing off.

* * *

Jess sat on the plane, he had never been on a plane before and he wasn't really taking baby steps with it, it was a long flight to Paris. Lorelai had found out that's where Rory was, so that's where he was going. He had no idea what he was going to say when he got there, when he found her. He just knew it had to find her, had to make it right. He loved her and he had never felt anything as strong as that. 

Jess watched as the airhostess slowly moved backwards coming up level with him, as she served drinks to passengers. She turned to face him a fake plastic smile on her face.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she the man on the other side of Jess. He watched as the mans eyes lit up at the site of a pretty girl in a short skirt.

"Gin and tonic" he replied, very obviously checking the girl out and she bent down to get his drink. Jess watched this little scene take place, he looked at the girl for a moment. He was in no way attracted to her, in fact he was no longer attracted to any girl as he had previously been. The only girl who made him feel anything any more was…her, Rory.

The girl passed the drink across him to the man, she winked at him before turning to face Jess.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, again using the same polite tone she had used with the man next to him. Jess shook his head. So the lady instead turned and started to repeat her routine to the people across the isle from him.

_God I hope I can fix this with Rory, because if I can't then I'm screwed._.

* * *

Rory met Tristan as requested at La Costa el at 8. When she arrived he was waiting for her. She was wearing a loose pink dress as the hot night air clung to her exposed skin. Tristan was wearing similarly loose clothing, a white cotton shirt. 

Rory tried to remember the last time she had been out like this, on a date? Was this here with Tristan a date? In her mind she was still kind of going out with Jess, I mean she loved Jess. No this diner was just two old school buddies catching up. She tried to convince herself of this as Tristan pulled out her chair for her. _God I think this is a date._

Jess exited the airport, the warm summer air making his clothes instantly too much, so he pulled off his jacket so he was just wearing a plan white t-shirt. He hailed down the nearest cab and pulled out a piece of paper on which Lorelai had scrawled the directions, he handed them to the driver as they were written in French as he couldn't read French. The driver seemed to understand the instructions and started the engine, driving off out of the airport.

Rory was having a great time catching up with Tristan but at the back of her mind was the still nagging question of was she on a date with Tristan. She had just finished her desert and was now staring out into the street.

"Rory?" Tristan asked, she was staring out across the street.

"Rory?" he said a little louder, she jerked her head back to face him

"Oh I'm sorry" she said

"That's ok. Do you want to get out of here? Go for a walk?" he asked, she nodded as they paid and left the small restaurant.

Rory's head was all over the place, she knew that she'd had a great time with Tristan and despite their history he was turning out to be a really nice guy. But at the back of her mind was Jess, it had always been like that with him, deep inside her she knew he was the only one who would ever make her feel those butterflies, those uncontrollable all over crazy, happy…Love.

Tristan and her had reached the river, again back where they had first met. He turned to face her lightly taking her hands.

"Rory, I'm going back to the US tomorrow and I was hoping that when you get back maybe we could…go out?" he asked tentatively.

Rory watched him, she knew she couldn't accept, she loved Jess. But as she watched him a thought crossed her mind, her eyes travelled to his lips. She needed to know, she knew this was completely wrong to Tristan, hell she'd done it before. But she needed this confirmed once and for all. She slowly leaned in and kissed him, it was a sweet kiss, but it told Rory everything she needed to know. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes sad.

"Tristan you are a really great guy, but I can't I'm sorry" and with that she turned and ran off into the warm summer air. The kiss confirming what I think she'd known all along, Jess was the only one she needed and the only one she wanted.

His cab pulled up outside her building, or at least what he assumed was her building. He handed over various French notes to the cab driver who handed a few back. He grabbed his bag and hopped out of the cab, he watched as the cab drove off and he was left standing outside her building. He needed to think, what was he going to say? There was a small bench near by he sat down, from here he could see out cross the small square, there was a café on the other side of it and on the left was beaded archway leading to the Metro.

_Rory, I'm sorry_

_Rory, I left a note outside your house, I did and… _Not that sounded too weak. Jess continued to contemplate what he was going to say to her.

Rory ran, it wasn't usually something she did, run, but Jess and love was making her do crazy things, she had to stop at one point to take off her heals but it was only a short delay. She had to get back to the Hotel, she had to get on a plane, tonight. She had to get back to Stars Hollow, she had to find Jess. Luke said he was in Maine, she could go to Maine, all she knew was she had to be with him.

Rory ran through a lane which bought her out through to the square where her hotel was situated, she was in such a rush that she almost didn't notice the dark hair boy sitting on the bench, almost did hear him call out her name. But she did see him, and she did hear him.

Jess could hardly believe it, there she was. Like a vision she ran out from an alleyway, she ran across the square headed to her hotel, she almost ran right past him, but he wasn't going to let her get away again, not this time.

"Rory!" he called out, she stoped. Jess stood up, _what was she going to say?_ He didn't know if she was going to want to kiss him or hit him, but he was guessing it was going to be the latter option. She turned and she saw him, there he stood. She didn't have to go to Maine, he was standing right there in front of her. She didn't move she just stood there. Then the voice in the back of her head spoke. _What are you doing you idiot? There in front of you is everything you've ever wanted, go and get it!_ And with that she crossed the short distant to him, her lips colliding with his as her arms found their place around his neck. After the shock had given way Jess realised she was actually kissing him, and he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The intensity was high and their passion and lust was higher. She almost melted at feeling his touch again, his lips against her, god how she'd missed that. He wanted her but he couldn't get enough, too many clothes in the way he thought. Her body couldn't get enough of him, she wanted more, but the voice in her head told her to slow down a little, there was a discussion to be had.

They pulled back panting slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't just leave I wrote a letter but you obviously didn't get it, and then I heard you'd left and…" Rory placed her finger on his lips to stop his rambling.

"I love you" she said simply, Jess let out the breath that he'd subconsciously been holding since he decided to come and see her.

"I love you too" he said, as he pulled her in and hugged her tight.

* * *

Back in Connecticut in the small town of Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai were lying on Lorelai's couch, comfortably sprawled across it enjoying a movie and each others company. Lorelai had seen the movie a hundred times and her mind kept wandering to Rory and Jess. She wondered if he'd got there yet, she glanced at the clock on the VCR, he should been there by now. She had never exactly been the biggest fan of Jess's but she now found herself batting for him, hoping against all hope that him and Rory could figure it all out. She missed her daughter, she not only missed her being here but missed the happy vibrant Rory that had been MIA for the past couple of months. Since everything with Jess, the sort of break up, whenever they'd talked on the phone, Rory seemed sad and that sad tone had not gone away. And the only thing Lorelai could think would make it any better was Jess. 

Just then the phone began to ring, Lorelai jumped off the couch, almost running to the phone. Almost running, she loved her daughter but she wasn't running for anyone.

"Hello" she said quickly, willing it to be Rory on the other end.

"Mum?" Rory said, her voice sounding far away. _Duh she was in France._

"Rory!" Lorelai said happily.

"I'm so sorry mum, I've been a complete mope the last couple of months, and but now everything and Jess…"

"Are you guys back together?" Lorelai asked eagerly

"Yeah" Rory said slowly, preparing to be slammed.

"YAY" Lorelai jumped up and down. Luke looked up at the crazy lady who was jumping up and down clutching the phone to her ear. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"They got back together" she said, filling Luke in on why she was jumping up and down.

"Ah ok. Say hey from me" he said from his place on the couch.

"Luke says hey" she said happily.

"Say Hey" back said Rory.

"Rory says Hey back" Lorelai said to Luke, he simply nodded in recognition.

"So are you ok with me and Jess being…together again?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Ok? I'm ecstatic! Happy Rory is coming back now right?"

Rory laughed at this.

"She is most definitely back" she said, smiling, so glad to be back on normal terms with her mother, her best friend.

So for the first time in a while Rory's life seemed to be looking up. She was back on good terms with her mother and best friend who was happily in a relationship with Luke. She was starting back at school soon and her and Jess were doing great, deciding to get a place together close to Yale. All that was great and exciting but for now she content where she was, which at that exact moment was standing with Jess at the top of the Eiffel Tower, his arms wrapped around her waist, and him whispering 3 little words into her ear.

"I Love you"

* * *

The End ( I'm a sucker for Happy Endings:) ) 


End file.
